¿como pude enamorarme de ti?
by M neko-chan
Summary: a ella le dieron una misión y la va a cumplir a como de lugar, pero cierto vampiro la hace dudar ¿que hará al respecto? ¿lo matara o lo dejara vivir?
1. una mision nueva y una doble vida

**hola! bueno esto se me ocurrió de repente, espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Una misión nueva y una doble vida**

En cierto lugar se encuentra una "iglesia" que en realidad es donde están los cazadores de vampiros. Una chica de mirada seria pero a la vez inocente y dulce se introduce al establecimiento para escuchar que le quieren decir sus superiores

Uno de ellos empieza a hablar

-señorita komori, seiji-san nos ha dicho que en tu trabajo anterior acabaste con 20 vampiros tu sola, eso quiere decir que has progresado mucho y la felicito. Por eso queremos que te encargues del clan sakamaki, de seguro sabes la reputación de esos vampiros rebeldes

-por supuesto-le dice

-y aceptas la misión?-le pregunta

-si

-mañana te pasaran a buscar. Empaca tus cosas porque te mudas

-qué?!-pega el grito al cielo

-así es, desde mañana tu nombre será….-y pone cara pensativa hasta que abre la boca para volver a hablar-será akane misaki, iras a la secundaria como un chica normal

-las matemáticas no son mi fuerte pero lo intentare, solo tengo que matarlos o no?

-si-emite

-ok-y se da la vuelta lista para marcharse

-ah y una cosa más-la detiene

-qué?-le pregunta mientras ladea un poco la cabeza para mirarlo

-no vas a ir sola, los hermanos mukamis irán contigo, ellos también son aptos para este trabajo

-mientras no me estorben no hay problema-le resta importancia

-suerte-le dice

-ja ¿con quién cree que está hablando?-y luego se va mientras empieza a planear sus estrategias

A la mañana siguiente "akane" se encuentra esperando a que la busquen. Al escuchar como tocan la puerta, agarra sus valijas y sale de su casa, entra al auto y saluda a su superior

-buenos días seiji-san-lo saluda

-hola, y estas emocionada?-le pregunta

-solo es matar a otros vampiros, no es nada del otro mundo-le dice con cara aburrida

-no te confíes, ellos no son débiles como con los que peleaste, tienes que estar muy atenta

-lose, pero quédate tranquilo, no voy a perder-dice con confianza

-*suspira*siempre tan arrogante, pero enserio te lo digo, no bajes la guardia. No recurras a tu….

-lose-lo interrumpe –te lo dije un millón de veces que no lo menciones-le dice molesta

-no puedes cambiar el pasado, algún día tendrás que superarlo

-ya lo hice

-entonces por qué no lo aceptas?-y la mira

-….-justo cuando iba a contestar el chófer les avisa que ya llegaron

-tengo que bajar-se dice para si

-adiós y ten cuidado

-aja-emite y sale del transporte

Al mirar al frente divisa a cuatro personas, se acerca a ellos con las valijas en sus manos

-ustedes son los mukamis no?-les pregunta

-así es, yo soy el mayor de todos, ruki mukami, espero que nos llevemos bien y que podamos trabajar cómodamente-se presenta

-yo soy kou el segundo hermano, encantado de conocerte ga-ti-ta-y le guiña un ojo

-hola mi nombre es yuma el tercer hermano, si necesitas ayuda en los combates puedes contar conmigo-y le sonríe amistosamente

-no es necesario-se levanta un poco la falda para que vean unas dagas muy afiladas

-ja! Con eso no puedes matarlos-dice el rubio

-no necesito perder mi tiempo explicándote, pero estos bebes no son lo que aparentan-y sonríe

-yo…soy..azusa..un gusto…-se presenta el menor de todos

-bueno ya que se presentaron todos. Yo me llamo yui komori, como verán estamos todos acá para una misión muy importante, por eso nos llamaron así que no cometan ningún error, no se acepta ninguna equivocación, eso puede ocasionar problemas innecesarios, entendieron?

-si dicen todos a coro

-ok entonces andando-y empieza a caminar

-el superior sato ya les dijo como tenemos que hacer el trabajo?-les pregunta

-más o menos-responde ruki

-*suspira* iremos a la secundaria donde van los sakamakis, ósea que iremos a la noche, también tendrán nombres falsos para que nadie sepa sus verdaderas identidades-les explica

-a eso si nos dijo, pero nos dejó elegir nuestros nombres-le comenta kou

-y cuáles son?

-la verdad todavía no sabemos

-bueno tienen dos días para decidirlo

Frenan en una puerta de madera, la rubia mira bien el papelito que tiene en sus manos y luego saca una llave, al abrir la puerta todos dejan sus maletas en el piso

-*brrr brrr*-La chica saca su celular y atiende

-que sucede?-

-de seguro ya llegaron, cada uno tiene su propia habitación, de la comida no tienen que preocuparse, sus uniformes están en sus respectivos cuartos, bueno eso es todo-y corta la llamada

-quien era?-le pregunta yuma

-nova-dice simplemente mientras agarra sus cosas y sube las escaleras

Nova, lo conoció hace 9 años atrás, practicaban juntos, eran muy amigos pero….todo cambio cuando desafortunadamente el chico vio con sus propios ojos algo que ella jamás quiso que vea

Desde ese día, el dejo de hablarle y la empezó a tratar como basura

Llega a su cuarto y se tira a la cama sin ninguna delicadeza

-espero terminar con esto lo antes posible-murmura

Pasados dos días los chicos se preparan para irse al colegio

-dale azusa-se escucha como su hermano lo apura

-ruki-kun los nombres ya los eligieron?

-sí, el mío es adan, el de kou es Oliver, el de yuma es kira y el de azusa es hiro, y el apellido va hacer okimura

-los hermanos okimura mmm no está mal-opina

-gracias "akane"

-llama a tus hermanos se nos hace tarde-le dice

Luego de unos minutos se van al colegio, al llegar son el centro de atención

-tch-chasquea la lengua molesto

-a mí tampoco me agrada yuma-lo apoya kou

-ignórenlos-dice simplemente yui

Se introducen al establecimiento y se van a la dirección, el director de la escuela les da los horarios y luego cada uno se va para su aula

-no bajen la guardia-les recuerda la chica antes de irse

Unos minutos después llega a su salón, toca la puerta y espera

-pase-le dicen

-con permiso-dice mientras se adentra al lugar

-ah! La alumna nueva, chicos saluden a su nueva compañera-dice el profesor

-hola-la saludan

-preséntate-

-mi nombre es akane misaki, espero que nos llevemos bien-dice educadamente

-siéntate atrás de ayato-kun-le señala el lugar

-si-emite mientras camina a paso calmo a su lugar

-oye, es mejor que no le faltes el respeto a ore-sama-le dice el chico que está delante de ella

-"qué clase de persona se llama así mismo ore-sama?"-se pregunta

-soy ayato sakamaki y que no se te olvide-le dice arrogantemente

-"que suerte, tengo a uno, esto va hacer muy fácil"-se dice para sí mientras sonríe falsamente-soy akane misaki un gusto ayato-kun-y estrechan sus manos

Mientras el vampiro pelirojo piensa que es muy ingenua, esta última ya está moviendo las piezas del ajedrez para terminar con ellos

* * *

 **bueno espero que comenten, y Azusa KAWAII espero que no te moleste en que allá usado el apellido de tu fic, es que no se me ocurría ninguno espero que no te molestes**

 **ustedes me dicen si lo continuo o no, así que estaré esperando sus hermosos reviews (si lo hacen kanato les dará las buenas noches y un beso en la mejilla)**

 **adiositoooooo! :*******


	2. cenando con los enemigos

**hola a todos gracias por sus reviews :D, disculpen la demora**

* * *

 **Cenando con los enemigos**

A pasado una semana desde que "akane" se trasladó de colegio, y en ese transcurso ayato les presento a sus demás hermanos

Gracias a eso, se ahorró la molestia de buscarlos por su cuenta. Pero lo que la sorprendió un poco fue el hecho que los hermanos sakamakis la hayan invitado a cenar. Por un momento pensó que ya se dieron cuenta de quién era en realidad, pero al ver sus rostros impacientes se dio cuenta que solo quería que valla a cenar con ellos, no tuvo más opción que aceptar

-segura que no quieres que alguno de nosotros te acompañe?-le pregunta ruki

-por décima vez si-le responde irritada

-es peligroso-comenta kou

-no va a pasar nada-le resta importancia

-de seguro es una trampa-opina yuma

-si…eso..-lo apoya azusa

-trampa o no me da igual, si intentan hacerme algo lo lamentaran-dice sonriendo

-aun así ponte esto, es una mini cámara, con esto podremos ver y escuchar todo lo que vos hagas-le dice mientras se lo pone en el dije de su cadenita

-bueno, ahora me voy a cambiar-y se va para arriba

-está bien que valla sola?-pregunta el rubio de brazos cruzados

-es terca no nos va a escuchar-dice ruki y solo recibe suspiros por parte de sus hermanos

* * *

 **Pov yui**

No me gusta la idea de ir al territorio enemigo pero necesito saber todo de ellos para así poder acabarlos

-maldito vestido…-mascullo mientras me miro en el espejo

Lo que más odio a parte de los vampiros son los vestidos, yo soy más de pantalón y remera es mejor para movilizarse

-listo-suelto ya conforme con mi reflejo

Bajo las escaleras y veo a los mukamis en la puerta de entrada/salida

-wow-emite kou

-eres yui?-me pregunta yuma

-tsk, cambien esas caras de estúpidos y préstenme atención a lo que voy a decir a continuación-digo con seriedad

-mientras este en esa casa voy a poner mini cámaras sin que se den cuenta, necesitamos saber cada rincón de ese lugar para nuestro plan, ruki en mi habitación esta mi laptop se encuentra en la mesita de luz a lado de la cama cuando ponga todas las cámaras quiero que me informes si todas andan correctamente-y lo miro

-si!-me dice

-ok yo ahora me tengo que ir, estaremos en contacto-y me voy

Camino unas dos cuadras y me acerco a una limusina, el chófer me abre y yo entro para ver las caras de los vampiros

-hola-me saluda el pelirojo

-teddy se estaba impacientando-dice kanato

-eres bastante puntual-me dice reiji

-tch-emite el albino

-estas muy linda bitch-chan-me dice el pervertido

-zzzz-al menos el vago está durmiendo

Como no quiero que sepan en donde vivo arreglamos que me iban a esperar en el parque, que en este caso es a dos cuadras de mi casa

En todo el transcurso fuimos en silencio absoluto, pero al bajar del transporte fue un dolor de cabeza

Ahora nos encontramos en la mesa esperando a que nos sirvan la comida

-disculpen…puedo ir al baño?-pregunto

-sí, subaru acompáñala-

-ok-se para y me hace señas de que lo siga

-eres compañera de ayato y kanato no?-me pregunta

-si-

-debe ser un dolor de cabeza-suelta

-un poco-admito

-jaja de seguro que si-

-….-es la primera vez que veo a un vampiro reír

-y tienes novio?-

-no-

-qué raro-

-por qué lo dices?-y lo miro extrañada

-que una chica tan linda como vos este sola es algo raro-y después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonroja furiosamente

-y-yo no-empieza a balbucear

-n-no pasa nada-y desvió mi mirar

Luego de caminar un poco más nos detenemos

-aquí es el baño-y me señala la puerta

-gracias-

-te espero o ya sabes el camino?-

-no es necesario gracias-veo como asiente y se va

-…ruki me escuchas?-pregunto en un murmuro

-fuerte y claro-

-entonces voy a empezar-salgo del baño y empiezo a poner la cámaras, como en el recorrido para venir había puesto algunas me ahorre un poco más de tiempo

Ya habiendo puesto todas las cámaras me dirijo al comedor

-tuviste algún inconveniente?-me pregunta reiji

-creo que me cayó mal la comida de esta mañana-y me toco la panza

-no importa, toma asiento-le hago caso y empezamos a comer

Y pensar que los chicos con los que convivo por tiempo indefinido son como niños de 5 años estos son peores, el único que se comporta es reiji y puede ser shu ya que este no hace nada pero dormir encima del plato le quita algunos puntos

-ya basta!-explota el de anteojos

-no seas aburrido-dice laito

-a ore-sama no le dan órdenes-

-no crees que son molestos teddy?-

-tsk-chasquea la lengua subaru

Pobre de mí tener que soportar esto, pero no todo es tan malo la comida estuvo exquisita y luego de que reiji les diera un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno fue más tranquilo

Ahora me encuentro caminando a paso lento hacia la casa en donde me esperan los chicos, rechace en que me llevaran metiendo la excusa de que mi mama me estaba esperando a unos metros de su mansión. La suave brisa golpea mi rostro y despeina mi cabello

-*brrrrr brrrr*-saco el aparato

- _moshi moshi_ -digo

- _así que estuviste con ellos sin ninguno que te pueda cubrir la espalda, para que llamamos a los hermanos mukamis entonces?_ -

- _tenía que hacerlo además si me hubieran hecho algo no se las iba a dejar fácil_ -

- _crees que esto es un juego?_ -

- _no y por esa misma razón lo hice por mi cuenta, mientras yo esté a cargo no voy a dejar que algunos de ellos salga herido_ -

- _no sabía que te preocupabas por tus compañeros_ -

- _ahora lo sabes no soy un monstruo_ -

- _entonces lo que vi aquella vez fue mi imaginación?_ -

- _….nunca trate ni pensé en hacerte algo nova, tampoco quise de que te enteraras de esa manera_ -

- _me lo hubieras dicho ya que supuestamente éramos los mejores amigos_ -

- _vos mismo lo dijiste éramos ya no lo somos más_ -

- _es mejor que dejemos el tema hasta acá no tiene sentido que sigamos hablando cuando sabemos perfectamente que no va a cambiar nada_ -

- _concuerdo con eso_ -

- _informare de esto a los superiores-_ y corta la llamada

Tal vez nova tiene razón, se lo tenía que haber dicho pero no lo hice por miedo a que me aleje, pero empeore las cosas y lo admito. Un humano y un híbrido no pueden ser amigos, eso es imposible.

* * *

 **si yui es híbrida sorprendidos/as? bueno espero que les allá gustado el cap**

 **comenten acerca del capitulo quiero saber su opinion**

 **bye bye! :*****


End file.
